


Me, You and Him

by Misiiio_x



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misiiio_x/pseuds/Misiiio_x
Summary: This story follows two best friends after they both experience some horrifying breakups and the experiences they both got through in their daily lives after they start living together.





	Me, You and Him

**Author's Note:**

> So I bloody decided to start writing fanfics so this shit happened not even sure if I'll continue this but lmao we'll see :)

It’s rather funny how two people who loved each other more than anything can grow apart so easily, it’s as if just one day they see you and throw away their previous feeling like trash. It’s as if you’re someone they care about so much they can’t bear to see you one last time, so they wouldn’t change their mind, that’s why it’s always easier to just walk away and forget any past relationship, any past affection, any past memories. It was hard for me especially, after all, Junmyeon and I had been through so much together, he was the one who had pulled me out of darkness the one who had helped me get outside and see the world as I once used too. I’m grateful for that at least but I couldn’t make him worry about me 24/7 it was bothering his work. He would have to come and check on me every two days or so even if he had a busy schedule because he had to know I hadn’t done something seriously stupid. He had found me one day lying in the bathtub blood streaming out of my arms I was so close to the blissful death I had been clinging so hard onto for what felt like days but he had found me and ever since he has made sure I never try it again but it was my fault I just didn’t think I could go on. I always felt bad after he would turn up at my place late at night even though he told me not to worry. Junmyeon and I had, had the biggest fight yet last night of our 4 year relationship, that’s where it all came crashing down he had been cheating and I wasn’t going to forgive him I knew something had been going on between him and a member of group in his company I would see them together in pictures on the internet, rumours I thought that meant nothing, so I pushed those thoughts away; it was clear when she walked out of his room in nothing but his top I saw him wear this morning. I understood why he cheated I wasn’t able to satisfy him anymore I had lost any sort of attractiveness in his eyes. He had walked out of the room beaming and had frozen as he saw me standing in the doorway tears already streaming down my face.

He tried to talk and started walking towards me but I looked towards the girl instead disregarding his plead and asked her how long they’d been sleeping together she pulled her hair out of her face and averted her messy eyes; understanding instantly as soon as she lay her eyes on me who I was and uttered the answer I already knew was going to come “Seven months...” I started crying even harder and with that I told her to get out, startled by the sudden command she started running around grabbing her stuff, turning to give a surprised and hurt glare towards Junmyeon before rushing out, I somehow sensed it wasn’t her fault Junmyeon never told anyone we were dating besides EXO but she had to leave before I completely broke down and lost any sense of the perfect human I wanted to be. I can never show my weaknesses that’s what he liked about me, at first he thought I was strong but I was in very fact broken and unstable inside and he knew that. “Alex it’s not wha-“ I turned to him as I heard the door slam and cut off his sentence I wasn’t about to listen to any bullshit excuse he was going to give me it was over and he knew it. “Fucking seven months you know I have always been loyal to you no matter what I trusted you, I’ve never done anything besides loving…you!” I said the last word with a shove to his chest Junmyeon was tearing up he knew that this was it, the last straw but he didn’t want to admit it. “Alex please don’t do this I’ll change…I don’t want you to leave me...” he pulled his fingers through his dyed hair and started pacing around the tidy hallway, he was ready to give anything for my love but I was no longer able to give it. “I should have known I wasn’t going to say anything but I realise now that I just wasn’t good enough for you to be able to carry on like this for seven months….” He stopped and walked towards me putting his hands on my cheeks and looking into my eyes he was crying now too he knew what I was going to say and how much it would ruin both our lives. “No Alex I have always loved you and thought of you as my world!” His face was stone still, his eyes stared into mine trying to reach the part of me which still cared, I simply pulled away from his warm hands, the hands which would’ve been holding that women, I felt disgusting, violated and wronged. “I’m not doing this anymore…” He turned my face to look at him. “Alex please don’t do this…I know I made a huge mistake, please I did something unforgivable and I know I continued to do it but….” I looked towards him and shook my head in disbelief with what I was about to do “But what, Junmyeon what is it?”

I searched his eyes desperately looking for the answer but there wasn’t one he knew he had no excuse besides the lust that took over his body. “You and I are over I never want to see you again in my life, you’ve really taken my love for granted I can’t do this anymore….” I turned grabbed my stuff that I had dropped near the door and walked out. Junmyeon continued to shout after me without resolve but yet again not following me, not proving this “love” he felt so strongly towards me. The last words I heard him shout after me were “I’m sorry I let you down..” they ended weakly as I heard his knees fall to the ground and it was hard I didn’t believe what I had just done, I almost turned around and ran back in to tell him we could work it out but I knew and so did he that it really was over.  
I couldn’t turn back because I don’t think we would ever get back to how we were before, actually what we had before was already dying out this was just the excuse to end something which already had. I ran down the stairs ignoring the empty elevator and stumbled out the door tears billowing down my flushed face nonstop into the chilling night air. I clutched my chest in pain as I felt my heart break into millions of tiny shards, it felt excruciating like someone had shoved a knife through my chest and was turning it slowly enough for me to feel it constantly. I looked across the street to see the girl he was cheating with getting in a cab blatantly upset with the idiot of a guy we both were fooled by she flipped her hair and made eye contact with me, I almost felt bad she thought she was his one and only too. I turned abruptly and started walking in my cheap heels and continued too until I was standing idly in front of the nearest club I could find I needed to get drunk. I just need something that could make me forget about my worries and my life. I let the cool night air dry the tears on my cheeks, not even bothering to wipe away the poor attempt at makeup stains. I wasn’t here for one night stands so the mess on my face wasn’t obligatory to fix. I opened the door the bass was already pounding through me my heart beating in time to the melodious rhythm. I definitely wasn’t the type to go to places like this but I swallowed my anxiousness and took a light step, then I heard his voice it sounded like an angel, I turned and their standing in a perfectly ironed suit was Xiumin my best friend but he looked as distressed as me, he’d been crying. Xiumin shuffled towards me and touched my tear stained face I sighed, brushing off the uneasy feeling of both of us somehow being a mess. I grabbed his hand and led him into the club with pure determination to forget everything. “Xiumin thank god you’re here I just need someone to stay with tonight please…”

Junmyeon was slouched over on the ground in the exact position she’d left him in. He was crying, he couldn’t believe he just managed to lose the one person he thought would stay with him forever. He repeatedly cursed himself for thinking that he would stop after getting drunk that one night and sleeping with her because if he did he knew she would at least consider after thinking things through, but he didn’t if he just came to his senses he wouldn’t have continued to do something so stupid. He didn’t dare move in case this was all a dream he wanted to believe it was and that she’d come running through the door any moment saying it was all a nightmare and that nothing will ever change. He knew he was expecting too much from someone like her. Nothing, not a sound or the thumping sound of footsteps. Nothing, He really had lost the most important person in his life. Junmyeon stay staring at the floor he wasn’t even able to cry anymore he just sat in disbelief his eyes bloodshot and voice was gone but still, he continued to cry with no tears just rough coughing and whimpers echoing around the lifeless house, it felt like it all had suddenly lost its colour. Junmyeon wallowed in his stupid self-pity, what was even worse was the fact he created this entire situation, all because of his reluctance to let go of someone he shouldn’t have wanted so badly. Junmyeon had grown up in a wealthy family his parents would get him whatever he wanted, he would receive all the love in the world but never had he been this devastated in his life, he had never felt so disgusting that he just wanted to disappear. Junmyeon started scratching and picking at his skin on his arms, he felt dirty he wanted to get rid of the skin he used to deceive his only light in this dull world. He started retching he felt sick, he couldn’t believe himself.  
Junmyeon knew that both of you were holding desperately onto to a relationship which had already unravelled itself, he couldn’t even fathom the thought of not waking up to her small warm bony frame next to him in the morning. The thing was no matter how much they hated one another they needed each other, they needed to stay together to define themselves as people; they needed…no craved the sick validation of the prying eyes of everyone they knew. Junmyeon retched, he knew that the relationship was a toxic one, neither of them did anything for each other, neither of them had the capability to make each other happy yet they still went on their little façade to evade the loneliness that had slowly been creeping up behind them, they still held on tighter to loose and cut strings.  
The sound of the door opening echoed throughout the house silencing his internal battle, he knew it wasn’t her, but for some reason, he was still stupidly hopeful, he knelt completely still in the middle of the living room. He heard the chuckling of some guys and soon after he saw two men walk in Chanyeol and Baekhyun they were laughing, happily unaware of the scars which had been implemented deservingly into to his heart. They both stopped and rushed towards him, throwing their bags on the floor as soon they saw him; they shook his shoulders and asked worried questions in disbelief at not only the state of Junmyeon but the area around him. Junmyeon looked at his arms to see he had cuts all over his previously pale skin; he was sitting in a pool of his own blood.

I don’t know how many drinks I’ve downed by now nine, ten? All I know is that I felt happy and intoxicated and I continued to drink, the cheap alcohol burnt my throat as I threw back cup after cup. I was really getting into the music I liked the way I could feel the bass in my body it was hypnotising I didn’t even care who I danced with but I needed a partner, slowly I dragged myself across the dance floor trying to catch the attention of someone. I felt someone behind me grab my hand and pull me back trying to turn me around and stand me up straight. It was just Xiumin, his face was washed over with a warm shade of pink the neon strobe lights skipping over his eyes, he was just as drunk as me. He looked rather concerned holding a bottle of water “Can we leave I need to speak to you?” His voice was slurred but he still seemed able to function, I frowned back “Why I’m having so much fun just tell me here?” Obviously sick of the loud atmosphere he, grabbed my wrist and led me through the crowd, rather poorly because he wasn’t sober just yet however he managed to get us both to the backdoor in one piece; as we stumbled outside he caught himself from falling over before turning to me. I looked at him and started giggling, still intoxicated to a high extent. He grinned and walked over to throw a bottle of water to me which I drank happily, liking the change from the previous strong alcohols.  
I offered him the rest and he nodded thankfully before gulping it down and throwing the empty bottle to the side he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before taking a couple steps and leaning his back against the wall, a defeated chuckle escaped his mouth. “Well, what a day, Heeyoung and I broke up you know?” He turned towards me, eyes glazing over. My heart practically skipped a beat; I didn’t want to believe that he broke up with the one for him. “Wait…What the fuck, what do you mean ‘we broke up’ I thought you guys were together for seven years?!” I knew what I wanted to say in my head but I wasn’t sure if I still sounded as drunk as I felt when I said it. He paused, another deep sigh came from him “You’d never guess that she’d been with Sehun ever since I met her, they’d split briefly, she met me and has been with me on the side even after Sehun and her made up...how can I be so blind. I mean I definitely thought she was acting strange, less affectionate, going places more and more frequently by herself, being super protective about me using her phone but I assumed she was just really down and easily agitated after not getting into the orchestra she auditioned for!”

I stared in shock I couldn’t process this bizarrely morbid story because of the alcohol still pumping through my veins. “Are you kidding me why would she do that?” I just couldn’t process why this would happen and why we were both in the same shitty situations, he shrugged and turned away, I didn’t have to see his face to know he was crying. “I know and I really want to know that too but I can’t help but think that to her I was a toy, I was a disposable boyfriend!” I walked over and turned him towards me pulling him into a hug. “Don’t…just don’t I understand I really do”.  
Xiumin sighed and sat down against the wall I took this as an opportunity to tell him why I was here in my mostly sober state, Xiumin looked up at my slightly shivering figure and smiled weakly. “Stop trying to put up a strong front Alex I know something must have happened if you would be here you hate clubs..” he patted the ground next to him I gladly sat down and looked up, it was dark and the sky was clear but I couldn’t even see the stars because of the light pollution from the city, how long had I spent in the club? “So are you going tell me why you were getting drunk out of your mind in there?” I shuffled towards him keeping my head down I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes again, I whimpered. “Woah, Alex are you alright?” he grabbed my shoulders and lifted my face to his I looked him in the eyes and said it straight. “Junmyeon and I broke up as well funny right?! How we both ended up like this…” Without even hearing the reason why he threw his arms around me and held me there, at least now I didn’t feel so lonely. I put my head on his shoulder and exhaled, Xiumin was the only person who could make me feel so comfortable and safe, he made me feel the feeling of butterflies I had just like when Junmyeon and I kissed for the first time, it felt weird almost new and exhilarating. “You don’t have to explain why just tell me when you’re ready.” 

Xiumin held me for longer than I expected before he pulled away and stood up, helping me too. He turned after patting himself down and grabbed my hand intertwining it with his. “Let’s get out of here before we freeze and die of hypothermia in the pools of tears you’re about to cry telling me about what happened!” I smiled at his humour, he’ll definitely feel shitty about joking about this and yes it was inappropriately timed but it was still an attempt to make me smile and I’m happy he tried, I nodded my head, it was freezing. “I will tell you I promise but I may need some time to…process everything that happened, do you mind if I sleep over? I don’t think I can sleep at mine tonight” Xiumin gave me a bewildered look. “Did you actually expect me to send you home at god knows what time, to be by yourself in your state and situation?” I looked at him and shook my head. “No but I just didn’t want to regret it because you’ve got a roommate and crashing at your place half- drunk would be very embarrassing in the morning” Xiumin smirked and started walking me out of the dark alleyway. “You don’t have to be embarrassed at all because my roommate tends to hibernate whenever the weather gets anywhere near or below 10 degrees so chances of walking into Bear are at 0” I looked peculiarly at him and chuckled “Who’s Bear?” Xiumin waved a taxi and smiled “It’s Bennie, duh; I mean he’s very gay and very hairy so we decided to call him that as it’s ironic because of the word from the gay community!” I chortled at the weird regular happenings from Xiumins life. “Interesting, do I get a nickname for knocking out on your couch for a night?” Xiumin opened the cab door which had pulled up in front of them and gestured for me to get in. “What do you mean one night?” I climbed in, him soon after and rolled my eyes. “How long was I supposed to stay then?” Xiumin laughed while telling the driver his address. “I mean just between you and me I was already planning on refusing to let you live at your apartment till you were completely 100% recuperated and so dehydrated from tears you required a lifetime supply of chocolate ice-cream, which I may add I’d be so ready to get!” I giggled and sighed sarcastically. “Well I guess I have no choice do I?” The car lurched and pulled into the flow of traffic. Xiumin held my hand and squeezed slightly “You never had one the moment you told me your movie production worthy breakup story!” I laughed tears welling in my eyes for some alien reason. “Yeah it really is movie worthy so is yours, we both experienced two very ugly breakups…”


End file.
